none
by dbzwarrior
Summary: old fic me and my friend made


0x08 graphic  
  
Member Rated:  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_profile&u=00000022 0x08 graphic  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_profile&u=00000022  
  
0x08 graphic  
posted May 06, 2001 12:23 AM http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_profile&u=00000022 0x08 graphic  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_profile&u=00000022http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=private_message&u=00000022 0x08 graphic  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=private_message&u=00000022http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=edit_post&f=11&t=000039&reply_num=000000&u=00000022 0x08 graphic  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=edit_post&f=11&t=000039&reply_num=000000&u=00000022http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=reply&f=11&t=000039&replyto=000000 0x08 graphic  
http://dbuk.theanime.net/cgi-bin/forums/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=reply&f=11&t=000039&replyto=000000  
  
0x08 graphic  
  
i wanted to show u guys one of the very first stories me and ssj2gokujr made  
  
Special: The chosenes  
  
It all started a long time ago when the world was just created. At first everything was peaceful and calm but then aliens started to attack the plante and claim it for themseleves. Most of the humans were weak and not fighters. But just when everything looked bad 4 chosen ones as they were called appeared out of nowhere and saved the world from utter destruction. But before they could be discovered and rewarded they disappeared and were never saw again until now. It all start when it was the middle of winter and gohan, goku and goten were all getting firewood to keep the house warm. Krillin and his wife came over so krillin went out to help but when he got half way there he was swept up by someone that he couldn't make out. Later when goku, gohan, and goten returned they found out that krillin was missing so they went out searching for him. But this time instead of finding someone evil they found nothing. They even went into space but still found nothing. When they went to  
go talk to tien and yamcha they were gone too. A few weeks past and life went back to normal until gohan tried to have a dinner with his father in law mr santana. It appeared that he as well was taken. So a few years went by and then out of nowhere came these tremendous powers and they were all evil. The Z warriors excluding tien yamcha krillin and mr santana all went to the evil power source to find a whole army of men with power levels twice as high as ssj4goku and ssj4vegeta. They knew this would be there toughest battle yet but they thought they were up to it. Just as they were about to begin 5 commanders of the evil army steped out all chose a guy and fought him. they decided to make it interesting and had each guy fight one at a time. SSj4 goku was about to go first but vegeta stoped him and told him he must be last because he was the strongest and if he died there was no hope. So SSj4 vegeta went first against this guy who was about his height. At first it appeared  
vegeta had the upperhand and was bashing his oppenent with tremendous beams of energy and punches and kicks. Then Vegeta went in the air and did a bigggg bannnnnng and thought he had killed his oppenent but then his oppenent got up and started wailing on vegeta. Vegeta was getting killed and quickly trunks who was standing at the side could take it no longer but just as he was to interfere he was stopped by an evil commander who killed him with a punch through the stomach. Seeing his son die he went in rage towards the commander who killed his son and did a final flash but just before he could pull it off the commander he was fighting sent his fist flying right through vegeta's head! Goku was pissed and was ready to take them all on but goten steped in instead goten took both on with rage for his lost friend trunks and went ssj4. He was doing really good and almost killed one of them with a kamehameha, which took the guy out of the fight for awhile. The commander that killed  
vegeta was all over goten and was taking advantage of the size difference shoting his legs and arms low enough to hit his head or stomach. But goten was better trained then to let that happen so he got inside and started beating on the guys stomach then he took one right to the face and was blasted by the other commander he has earlier took out. Goten got killed from the blast. Now goku was flaring but he wasn't the only one so was gohan and he went next. Gohan originally thought he could only go super sayin 2 mystic but upon seeing his brothers death he went super sayin 3 mystic. He went after the two commanders. He was crazy and was punching and kicking and blasting so fast even goku wasn't able to see most of it but one of the commanders somehow could and kept alive and untouched but unfortantly for the other commander is he couldn't and got his head kicked cleanly off his neck. But that move cost gohan an open spot which the other commander used as an advantage and shot  
him right through the back with enormous ki blast. Finally goku got his turn to get even and wasted no time in doing so too as he punched and kicked but his attacks seemed to never phase him. He even tried the dragon punch but that had no effect what so ever. Goku was losing and was getting destroyed. But just as goku got a punch right through his stomach that would kill him 4 mysteries figures appeared. All were enraged to see all of the people hurt and when one of them saw goku on the ground dying he threw back his hood and powered up. It was krillin and he was flaming with his aura around him. The did like wise and it was tien yamcha and mr santana. Normally they would all would be afriad to see goku died but this time they only were angry and ready to fight but will they be enough????? i left off there here is where ssj2gokujr picked up  
The commanders of the evil army laughed at Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Mr. Satan. The commanders thought that there was no way that these guys would even stand a change against them. Yamcha found the weakest one and powered up and fired an earth-shaking Kamehameha that destroyed him before he had a chance to do anything about it. Krillin was the next one to power up and he fired a 12 wide Destructo Disk that sliced one commander right in half. Mr. Satan powered up and punched a huge hole though the commander's chest. There was only one commander left and Tien decided to take him on in battle. Tien powered up and the commander powered up also to fight. The commander put all of his energy in to this Kamehameha blast and fired it straight at Tien. Tien put his hands into the triangle shape and fired his Tri-beam attack, which went straight through the Kamehameha and killed the commander with ease.  
Krillin and the others told Goku how they had gotten so strong. It all started when the 4 chosen ones came and took them to King Kai's planet where they were going to be trained. Dai-Kaiosama also was there to train them to go mystic like he taught Gohan. Within the first month they were there they had mastered the art of going mystic. After they had mastered that, King Kai told them about this new attack he had developed which he called the "Ultimate Kao-Ken" technique. The thing that made this far superior to the normal Kao-Ken was that when you used it you would gather energy from nature and the environment around you like you would if you were making a spirit bomb but instead of making a ball of energy to fire at the opponent you would absorb the energy to increase your fighting power. So then every time you used the technique you would become stronger and stronger. It also had another advantage over the spirit bomb in that you didn't have to stand there and leave  
yourself vulnerable to attack while gathering energy. King Kai taught them this technique and by the time the evil army was heading to earth they had mastered the technique and each of their power levels had risen far beyond the levels of any of the other Z-fighters. They were even stronger than SSj4 Gogeta.  
Goku was now almost dead but before he died he congratulated them and told them that now they were the protectors of the earth. Just as he was almost dead Goku woke up and realized that it all was a dream but just to be sure he flew around to make sure everyone was there and they were. The next day, however, Krillin disappeared.  
  
This all takes place in a parallel universe where Gohan never studied but instead trained...  
  
After Goku came back to life and Vegeta was defeated he told Chi-Chi about what Gohan had done against Raditz. Goku told Chi-Chi about Gohan's hidden power and that he would be a great and powerful warrior if he was trained correctly and if he trained everyday. Chi-Chi was against it at first but when she realized that if Gohan became an incredible fighter it could give her fame and fortune and maybe then she thought she could get a maid. The thought of a having a maid helped her to agree with Gohan training and becoming a fighter instead of studying and becoming a scholar.  
Gohan had already left and was on Namek when they were having this conversation. Gohan was really busy on namek finding the Dragonballs and dealing with Freeza and the Ginyu Force so he was training a lot anyway. When he got back though, Chi-Chi told him that he was to train hard and long in case Goku did not make it.  
Gohan began training the very next day and the fact that Goku could die was helping push him on. That day was the day when Namek exploded and he knew or at least thought he knew his father was dead. He knew that they could wish him back in a few weeks using the Namekian dragon balls and he was determined to become a SSJ just like his dad so they could train together incase any other evil were to come. They made the wish to bring Goku back to life but found out he was still alive and would be arriving at a later time. Gohan saw an opportunity to become stronger than his father before he got back. He knew that if he became a SSJ that he would easily be able to stop Vegeta if he tried anything.  
He trained long and hard until the day when Goku was going to arrive back on earth. Freeza also came that day and Gohan was ready to fight and kill Freeza. He had reached SSJ just two months before and was able to go USSJ if necessary. He was about to fight Freeza when Trunks appeared and fought and killed Freeza and King Cold. Vegeta was furious that there was another SSJ. He knew nothing of Gohan's power, as did all of them. Gohan decided to talk to Trunks alone away from the others so they would not know his secret.  
They talked and Gohan showed Trunks his powers. Trunks knew that if he was this strong at this age that Goku wouldn't be under as much stress and the medicine he had would be more effective if the disease wasn't aggravated. Trunks tested out Gohan's power only to find out that Gohan was almost 20 times stronger than he was.  
Goku arrived soon after and when Trunks tested out Goku's powers he now saw that Gohan was stronger than his father. Trunks told them all about the androids and gave Goku his medicine which he took immediately to stop it before it occurred.  
Gohan and Goku trained as much as they could during the time until the coming of the androids. They heard about the androids on the news and flew off to fight them. Gohan and Goku were both incredibly strong and by this time from all of the training Gohan could go SSJ2 and Goku was almost there. They destroyed Android 19 easily but decided to let Android 20 activate Androids 17 and 18.  
Gohan and Goku were just toying around with the androids and let the others take them on because it was no challenge at all to them. Gohan and Goku trained as hard as they could with each other to increase their power even more. They had just recently noticed the spaceship of Cell and were looking for a challenge. They trained harder knowing that this guy could even be stronger than they were. Cell as they found out he was, found the androids and absorbed both of them becoming perfect. The other Z fighters were afraid but when Cell announced he was having the Cell Games they decided to join and test out this opponent. It was hard for them to decide who would go first. In the end they decided that Gohan would go first because Goku had killed Freeza and Gohan hadn't killed anyone yet.  
Gohan started it out without being SSJ and was keeping up with Cell. When Cell turned it up though Gohan was getting knocked through hills and into the ground. Gohan decided he would give Cell a good fight and powered up to SSJ. Gohan started kicking the hell out of Cell. Cell thought that Gohan could go no further and knew that he was holding back so he put all he had into the battle. Cell knocked Gohan into the air and shot the most powerful Kamehameha he could at Gohan. Gohan saw it coming and powered up to SSJ2 and the ki around him stopped the blast short. Gohan was sick of playing around so he fired a Masenko at Cell, which easily finished off the poor creature. Cell's last words were that he would get his revenge on their pathetic Saiya-jin souls.  
  
Gohan took no serious thought about it in fact he didn't even mind. Goku on the other hand who was always a little more caustious and not so cocky was a little taken back by cells comment  
  
Gohan and Goku decided to keep training. Gohan was surpassing every limit that the z fighters thought no one could pass. He was now 3x stronger then goku he even went super sayin 3 already way before goku finally did. When buu finally arrived Goku had just reached super sayin 4 while Gohan had reached it the year before. Vegeta was way behind and he need to catch up quick so he decided to sell himself to be a majin slave for all the power. Gohan decided that Goku would be more then a match for Vegeta but decided to come anyway. When he reached the where vegeta was he sensed another strong power much more stronger then goku and vegeta it was actually as strong as he was but who was it he couldn't find the source. He decided it was nothing and just watched the fight between goku and vegeta. Goku had seemed to get the upper hand. It seemed that with every punch and kick that landed Goku got stronger and Vegeta seemed to get weaker and weaker. But then just as goku was about to  
hit vegeta with a kamehameha he was hit from behind. Gohan barely even saw how it was done let alone who did it. So Gohan decided to Power up and search for this person. He was starting to get aggravated when all of a sudden a blast landed right in front of him. He knew it wouldn't have been deadly but it was deffinatly a warning blast and he knew something was out there.... Meanwhile vegeta saw his chance to get the upper hand and launched an all out assult on Goku. Fortunatly for Goku he regained conciousness before Vegeta had a chance to do anything and he powered up to super sayin 4. Vegeta was way to close though and he already saw his mistake as goku grabed his arm and started throwing him around. Goku then grabed both his arms and riped them right off and started beating him with the blood side of it... While goku was having fun Gohan was not. Gohan was getting enraged and was just about to blow up the whole area. When suddenly heard a farmiliar voice call out "i told  
u i would come back to get u". When gohan heard this he froze in place and turned around to see cell just standing there mocking him but there was something strange about him. He had a giant M on his Forehead and he was also a little different. he had wings and also he was a different color it was still a little green but it had hints of blue and yellow in it. He couldn't believe how stron he was though, but that wasn't cell's only trick up his sleave as Gohan founds out to his utter horrorer. Not only was cells power surrpressed but also cell could now go super sayin!!!!!!!!!! Gohan couldn't believe what he was up against and he didn't even know cells full potentional. Goku was starting to have fun with vegeta but he had to give Vegeta credit because he didn't give up. Finally Goku beat vegeta bad enough that he couldn't move then Goku walked up and picked up vegeta and chained him to a wall then he give him a senzu bean. When vegeta awoke he saw goku with his back turned  
and he was just staring at the ground. then vegeta noticed that his arms were reatached. Goku then got up took off the chains and flew away to go find Gohan. Vegeta stood there just wondering what goku was thinking. He first thought of just blasting him out of the sky but then decided against it since it wasn't honorable. So he decided to follow him and see where he went. By that time Goku was just reaching Gohan and saw what kind of trouble Gohan was in. Gohan and cell were moving so fast that he couldn't keep track but he knew that gohan wasn't doing good at all. Goku was going to jump in when all of a sudden he saw Vegeta coming strait at him. Gohan meanwhile was trying to dodge every punch and kick that was being thrown and was doing pretty good at first but then he was caught by one of cell's fake punches and was nailed with a wicked punch to the face that sent him flying for 600 yards right through a huge mountain then Cell sent a huge ball of ki at the mountain and  
blew everything up. Goku was geting ready for a fight when all of a sudden Vegeta stoped dead in his tracks and looked as if he had seen a ghoast. Goku turned around to see cell right before him and he jumped back to vegeta. Just as cell was about to attack Gohan sprung up behind cell and nailed him with both hands right into his spin. Goku looked at vegeta and decided to take a wild chance. "vegeta if u want we can fight each other later but right now we have to take on cell Gohan can't do it all alone"said goku. Vegeta just looked at Goku and said "pfft alright i will help u just this once Kakorrot but once we are done we are going to finish our little battle". "i planed on saving this as a secret for later but i guess i better do this now" said Vegeta as he started to power up and then all of a sudden he turned strait into Super Sayin 4. Gohan was fighting as his dad and vegeta where talking and was starting to gain an upper hand. He punched cell right in the face then he  
reapeared right behind him and hit him with a ki blast in the back. but as Cell was spiraling down he spun around and blasted a surprised gohan. Goku decided it would be best if he and vegeta fused so they did. Fu... gohan got nailed with a desimating blow...Sion.... Gohan jumped and kicked Cell in the head.... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan did a solar flare and ran to where veggeto was formed. Gohan grabed out his fusion earings and threw one at ssj4 veggeto he said that they weren't a match against cell unless they were fused. Then Gohan went super sayin 4 so he could match there power and fused with them. They now formed Veggehon and they knew that this would last for an hour but they wouldn't be able to do it again ever. They charged up and they started an all out assult on cell at first cell was holding up but then veggehon just started connecting with every punch and kick. Cell backed off and started spiting out blood from his mouth. When he finally looked up he was smiling  
then all of a sudden he started to power up Veggehon knew he had to take care of this guy right away so he powered up to his Maxium. He then shouted out big bang kamehameha. but just before he got the blast off the fusion wore off. Goku GOhan and Vegeta looked up in dismay and defeat as they saw cell in his super sayin form. Gohan jumped into action not wasting anytime to lose the surprise attack he might get but he wond up on his face with cell holding his foot on him. Gohan got enraged at this and powered up some more which made cell's foot get off of his head but he was then kicked in the side before he was able to do anything. Goku then jumped at him giving cell all he had but he couldn't land one punch or kick. cell was getting easily bothered and put out his hand and sent goku flying into a mountain. At this vegeta started into histerical laughing. "kakorrot u fool we are all going to die if u keep getting in my way". said vegeta. With that vegeta started to power up  
his power level was growing enormous when all of a sudden out of no where Cell came from behind and choped Vegeta's head right off. At the site GOhan and Goku became extremely enraged and started powering up themselves the earth shook from the imense power they were drawing up from within. Then they did an all out assult on Cell but unfortunatly for our hero's it was no use they still couldn't land one punch. Cell then easily knocked the both of them around. Then when goku was going to hit cell when cell let out an almight blast that just missed Goku but hit GOhan on directly in the stomach which went right through and killed him instantly. Goku was going to to attack when he decided against it and teleported into outerspace in a far off planet where he trains night and day till he becomes strong enough to destroy cell..... 


End file.
